The present invention relates generally to an electronic communication system and more specifically to wireless communication between an electronic writing device and wireless device.
With the growth of wireless devices, there is a concurrent growth with providing adaptability and improved ease of use and interactivity. The wireless device may be any device capable of receiving communication from a wireless or non-wireless device or network, a server or other communication network, including, but not limited to, a cellular phone, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), a pager, a smart phone, or any other suitable device as recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art to receive communication.
Another area of growth in electronic devices is the development of electronic writing devices. Initial electronic writing devices included electronic writing tablets wherein a user may enter handwriting information using a stylus, such as commonly found on most commercially available PDAs. Furthermore, with the growth of tablet personal computers, there exists further technology using a stylus in conjunction with an electronic writing surface.
Another type of electronic input device includes a pen-based bar code reader which is wired to a portable electronic device, such that using an optical reader, the user may scan a bar code, commonly referred to as a contact scanner. These bar code devices typically have a lower resolution and suffer from an inability to accurately recreate the encoded bar code, based on inaccuracies in the user""s displacement of the scanning pen relative to the bar code itself, as this device does not measure a motion displacement signal for when the bar code is scanned.
One available technology for overcoming contact-based bar code scanning was developed by OTM, Technologies Ltd., as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,683 using a displacement signal to measure the speed at which the user reads the bar code, thereby allowing for the original bar code to be reconstructed using the encoded data and the displacement signal.
Other electronic writing devices provide for writing ink keystrokes on a special digital paper and the storage of keystrokes made by the writing device within an internal memory. Once the writing has been completed, the electronic writing device may be docked into a docking station such that the stored keystroke information may be downloaded to a computing device, and the previous ink-based writing may be electronically recreated.
With the emergence of interactivity in wireless device, there are current improvements in providing ease of user interface. Many wireless devices seek to improve a user""s ability to enter information and more seamlessly interact with not only the wireless device itself, but also services, such as available through a communication network.
Most users of electronic devices are more familiar with utilizing writing devices for providing input. As technology improves, it is beneficial to allow users to seamlessly interact with wireless devices in accordance with known communication techniques, including incorporating handwritten keystroke movements to allow for input recognition.